The Postess Snacks Rush
by MarioMan67
Summary: Dudley finds out that the Postess' Snacks Company is going out of business, so he gets most of the remaining inventory. But then, the Chameleon steals it, and wants to get the rest of the snacks before Dudley does. Can Dudley beat out the Chameleon in getting all the remaining Postess' snacks in Petropolis? Will finish this soon.


**The Postess Snacks Rush**

a T.U.F.F. Puppy fan fiction

by Brian Overton

A/N: I wrote this story in late 2012, but I didn t finish it. Now, I m fixing it up for , now that I'm a member there (I've only been a member for a month though.) For example, parts have been rewritten for it, plus the story dialogue has been converted from script form to story form. When I originally wrote the story, I wrote 3 1/2 chapters, all short ones, but I combined the first three. The other one I never finished (I didn't finish the story either, but that half-chapter will be in Chapter 2, and it ll be completed that time.) The story was written because Hostess, the inspiration for Postess Snack Company, closed down last year.

Now, onto the story.

**Chapter One: The Stolen Snacks**

It was a nice Sunday in Petropolis. The sun was shining, the birds were singing... And Dudley Puppy was at the supermarket with a sudden craving for bakery items.

Dudley's partner, Kitty Katswell was coincidentally in that same supermarket. She found Dudley at the sixth aisle, dumping practically the entire supply into his cart.

''Dudley, why do you have nothing but sweets in your cart?'' said Kitty.

Dudley stopped for a second to say, ''Oh, hi Kitty. Didn't you hear? Postess' Snacks Company went out of business! I'll never have another Pwinkie (parody of Twinkies) again! Don't worry; I'm stocking up on Postess foods. I probably have about a month's worth of them.''

''That's it, right? You were only getting a month's supply of snacks because your favorite snack company shut down?''

''Yeah. Now let's go to T.U.F.F.! I'll show them my snacks. And, I'll guard them! I'll hide them from everyone, and I'll _refuse_ to share them!'' said Dudley.

He then sped off, and Kitty ran after him. Ten minutes later, they came into T.U.F.F. with Dudley's bags, full of snacks manufactured by Postess.

''You're late again, you two! What happened?'' yelled the Chief.

Dudley and Kitty didn t say anything. Then Kitty whispered to Dudley, ''Tell him.''

''Ok! Postess Snacks has just closed down; they're shipping out their remaining snacks to the supermarket; and I bought lots!''

The Chief came near to the shopping bags.

''Those are surely some nice bakery items! Are they for _you_ or are they for us?'' asked the Chief.

''They're for me, Chief. They're all~ for me!'' said Dudley.

''Agent Katswell, put the bags in the snack room, and get someone to guard it!'' commanded the Chief.

''Ok, I will. Dudley, you will guard the snacks.'' said Kitty.

''Thank you! I'll do great!'' said Dudley.

As he left, the Chief said to Kitty, ''I just hope he dosen't eat the food like he did the last time.''

Dudley sat in the corner of the snack room, with his back to the Postess snacks.

He thought, ''I have to protect these snacks from any villains that come in my way. I can't be distracted by anything either. It's a tough job, but I can handle it.''

A cockroach was crawling on the floor.

''Aah! Bug!'' screamed Dudley.

Dudley squashed the bug, and went back to guarding the snacks.

He thought some more. ''I've been sitting there for an hour. The good news though, is that no one has entered the room since I went in!''

While he was thinking, an invisible person silently entered in. He made ghost noises, which scared Dudley.

He gasped. ''Who was that!?''

The invisible man started to come closer. Dudley panicked. Finally, the person laughed loudly and turned into-

''THE CHAMELEON!?'' yelled Dudley.

''Hi, Agent Puppy! I scared you! I see something behind your back: what is it?'' said the Chameleon coolly.

''Leave me alone Chameleon! There's nothing behind me!''

The talking lizard figured out that there was something behind the T.U.F.F. agent. ''Nothing behind you... You're obviously lying! I see a shopping bag from The Petropolis National Supermarket!''

''HELP ME!'' cried Dudley.

The Chameleon laughed, and then took away the bags. ''I'm taking the food! Now if you'd excuse me, I'd better go now and eat these things! Ha-ha!'' The Chameleon turned into a car and drove through the wall, flattening a coming Kitty.

''Dudley, where are the snacks?'' she said.

Dudley realized the bags of Postess snacks were gone. ''AAHHH! They're gone!'' He stood up and started crying. ''Since Postess went bankrupt, there's not gonna be much left! No, there's gonna be nothing at all! No Pwinkies, Blunder Bread, Blaine's Coffee Cake, Devil Cats, Wringers-''

Kitty stopped him before he could list all the brands. ''Ok, ok. I know the names of all those. Don't worry, Dudley. Maybe Postess will sell them to another company so they can manufacture it again.''

Dudley stopped crying. ''But what if the _opposite_ happened? The point is that we have to get those snacks back before the Chameleon eats them! Now let's make sure he dosen't eat any one of them!''

Dudley took off with Kitty and drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile to the Chameleon's house.

To be continued...


End file.
